Matters of the Heart
by twstrzgirl
Summary: (Rocket Power) A sequel to Twisted fate. Reggie and Twister are dating, but this isn't a mushy love story. Ok, maybe a little mushy sometimes, but not really. Mostly angst! You'll just have to read to see what happens. THE LAST CH. IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

**Matters of the Heart**

Author:  Twstrzgirl

Rated:   PG13 for language and situations

Disclaimer:  I don't own Rocket Power, DUH!

AN 1:   This is a sequel to "Twisted Fate."  It will make more sense if you read that first.

AN 2:   If you don't like Rocket Power, don't waste your time reading this cause you won't like it. 

**Ch. 1**

    It had been two weeks since he came home from the hospital after being in a bad surfing accident and Twister Rodriguez was feeling great.  Things couldn't be better.  He was hanging out with his best bro, Otto, again now that the huge argument they had was behind them.  Otto had changed attitude a little and stopped acting like a big shot—for the moment.  He knew that this would change soon, but right now he didn't care. He figured that Otto was going to be Otto and nothing was ever going to change that for long.  He knew he just had to over look the things that Otto said and did sometimes.  Even though it made him mad, he couldn't imagine life without Otto being his best bro.  He got a bad taste of it when they weren't speaking and it wasn't fun.  That is, after all, why he landed in the hospital in the first place.  

     He remembered that day well.  He and Otto hadn't been speaking for about week and he was going out of his mind from boredom.  He was planning to go to Madtown with Eddie, but Otto had to screw that up too by asking Eddie to go play hockey.  He knew that Otto just did it to spite him.  He could be such an asshole sometimes.  Left with nothing else to do, Twister decided to go surfing by himself.  He knew it was a bad idea, but he did it anyway.  It was late in the afternoon and most of the shoobies had already left the beach.  "That's fine with me" he thought, shoobies only get in the way of the serious surfers anyway.  Everything was great until a monster wave came and toppled him off his board—head over heels.  He felt his body being pulled under by the force of the wave as he struggled to get to the surface.  Rolling around like a pinball underwater, he felt his skull crack against something very hard—then everything went black.   

     The next thing he knew he was lying in a hospital bed with Otto standing over him screaming "Dude, WAKE UP!"  The doctors said that he had a concussion from hitting his head on a rock.   They also told him that he was very lucky to be alive because he was teetering on the verge of death when the tourist (shoobie) pulled him from the water.  Luckily, they knew CPR and were able to get most of the water from his lungs before the ambulance finally came.   Maybe shoobies aren't so bad after all. Thinking back to that day, Twister knew that he _was_ lucky to be alive because right now his life was better than ever.

     Even his brother, Lars, was being nicer to him than he ever had before. A few days ago Lars invited him to hang out—just the two of them.  They had a great time together blading and skateboarding.  Twister even shot some video of Lars—something that he had never done since he got the twist cam.   He figured that Lars would be back to normal soon too, just like Otto.  He was still just shaken up over the accident and the very real chance that Twister could have died.  

     As long as Lars was acting like a real brother, Twister liked the idea of hanging out with him.  He always wished that they could be closer, but some times it seemed like all Lars wanted to do was "whomp" him.  Twister knew that Lars really does care about him and he just acts that way cause he has to look cool for his friends by torturing his little bro.  Whatever.  Twister was just enjoying it while it lasted.  

     All those things were great, but the real reason he felt so good was because for the first time in his life he knew what it meant to be in love.   He had always loved her since they were just little kids, but he never could speak the words for fear of rejection…and then there was Otto to think about, of course.  

     He never thought that she could fall in love with someone like him.  He wasn't too bright and he never really did great at anything he tried because Otto was always a step ahead of him.  He struggled to figure out what she saw in him, but found no answer. She was so smart and beautiful.  She could probably have any guy in Ocean Shores.  What could she possibly want with someone like him, he wondered.  He remembered the day in the hospital, only two weeks ago, when she told him that she loved him.  At first he couldn't believe what she was saying.  Then he thought that she didn't really mean it and was just upset over the accident. But the moment that Reggie pressed her lips to his, he knew it was real.

AN:  This chap was just kinda a summary to Twisted Fate.  It really gets started in Ch. 2.


	2. Ch. 2

Ch. 2 

     The doorbell rang at the Rodriguez house.  Lars answered it and found Reggie Rocket standing in front of him.  

"What do you want?" Lars asked (being the pleasant person that he is.)

"Is Twister home?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah.  He's upstairs in that dump he calls his room" Lars said.

"Is it OK if I go up?" 

"I guess.  He said something about getting ready to go skating with you and that squid and Rocket Dork.  Where is he anyway?" Lars asked.

"Who?" Reggie asked not really focusing on what Lars was saying.

"ROCKET DORK!  Are you DEAF or something?" he shouted.

"Oh, Otto.  I don't know." Reggie said.  "I guess he's waiting for us at Madtown with Sammy.

"Yeah Right!   It's just going to be you and Twister isn't it?"  Lars demanded.

"What are you taking about Lars? Otto and Sammy are waiting on us.   Now if you will kindly get the hell out of my way, I'll get Twister so we can go meet them."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Reggie!  I've noticed how much time you and Twister are spending together now.  There's something going on, isn't it?"

"I don't know what your taking about!"  Reggie said angrily. "Now get the hell out of my WAY!"  She pushed passed Lars and ran up the stairs to Twister's room where she found him busy searching for his helmet in the clutter of stuff piled up by his bed.

"Hey!" Reggie said as she walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Hey.  I'm almost ready.  I just gotta find my helmet." He said and flung something out of the pile across the room.  

"Could that be it?" she asked, pointing to the red helmet lying on the dresser by his video camera.  

"Yeah!  That's it!  Thanks Reg!"

'He can be so dense sometimes' she thought, but she loved him anyway.  Maybe he wasn't the smartest person in the world, but he was the sweetest and most sensitive guy she knew.  

While Twister was putting on his helmet, Reggie whispered, "I think Lars is catching on.  He asked me what's going on with us."

"Don't sweat it Reg." Twister said "As long as we're chill about it he won't figure it out.  Besides he's been totally cool lately and I don't think he would tell Otto if he did know."

"Yeah, but..."  Reggie started, but she was cut off when a voice came from the hallway.

"Tell Rocket dork what?" A second later Lars appeared in the doorway waiting for an answer.

"What are you doing Lars?  Spying on us?"  Twister asked angrily.

"No way DORK" he lied.  "I was going to my room when I heard my name. Now what is it that I'm not supposed to tell Rocket dork?  You better spill it before I WHOMP you!"

"Leave us alone Lars!  It's none of your business" Reggie said and stepped in front of Twister protectivly. 

Lars pushed right passed Reggie and moved toward Twister, who was trying to make sense of why Lars was so mad.  "What's wrong with you dude?  Why are you treating me like this again?  I thought we were cool now!"

"Yeah?  Well I guess you thought wrong DORK!" Lars said and grabbed Twister by the shirt.  "Now you have one more chance to tell me what the hell is going on before you get the whomping of your life!" he threatened and raised his fist.

"OK! OK!  I'LL TELL YOU JUST LET ME GO!" Twister begged.

Lars let go of Twister's shirt but shoved him back in the process.  Luckily, the bed broke his fall. "Well?"  Lars demanded while Twister was trying to get up off the bed.

"OK!  Reggie and me have been going out for two weeks.  I LOVE HER Lars.  There, are you happy now?"

"I knew it" Lars said quietly.

"What's it to you anyway, Lars?"  Reggie asked.

 Lars didn't answer.  He just stood there with a really pissed off look on his face.

"Listen Lars, PLEASE don't tell Otto.  He would TOTALLY FREAK if he knew" Twister waited for a reply.  When none came he was suddenly afraid that he was going to get a whomping anyway.  "Lars?" he said quietly.

 Lars glared at him hatefully then finally said "Whatever dork.  Just get the hell out of here.  I don't want to see your face right now."  He turned and stormed out of twister's room then slammed the door to his own bedroom.

"What was THAT about?" Reggie finally said after a long silence.

"I don't know.  I don't get it.  He's been so nice to me this week.  What's his problem?" Twister wondered.

"Who knows?  Lets just go." She said, reaching for his hand.

     Twister and Reggie left still wondering about Lars's strange behavior.  If they had opened his bedroom door on the way out they would have found him laying on his bed, cheeks wet with tears, muttering "How could he do this to me?"


	3. Ch. 3

Ch. 3 

      Reggie didn't lie to Lars.  She and Twister really were going to Madtown with Otto and Sammy.  She just told them to go ahead with out them.  Luckily Otto didn't find this strange.  She really just wanted to get them out of the way so she could spend time alone with Twister first.

     She hated having to keep their relationship a secret, but she knew how her little brother would act if he knew. It's not like his little temper tantrum would change anything between her and Twister.  She just didn't feel like hearing him bitch about it.  He was the kind of person that could drive someone crazy with his bitching.  Once he got his mind stuck on something he wouldn't let it go easy—just like the whole argument with Twister a few weeks ago.  He could be so damn stubborn!  She knew that he would have to hear his mouth every minute of the day for months if he found out.  So she decided that life would be better for everybody if he didn't.  Atleast for now anyway, but she knew that they couldn't keep it a secret forever.  She didn't want to think about that now though.  She just wanted to be happy, holding Twister's hand, as they bladed toward Madtown together. 

     When they got to Madtown they found Otto showing off as usual and Sam watching.  When they saw her and Twister they came over to them.  

"Hey Bro, what took you so long?  Me and Squid were about to leave without you guys." Otto said. 

"Lars decided it was a good day to whomp me." Twister said.

"I thought you two getting along now." Sam said. 

"Yeah, me too, I guess he just couldn't take it anymore." Twister said "What do you mean LEAVE?  We just got here!"

"Dude LOOK!" Otto said, pointing toward the ocean.  "Check out those awesome waves! I gotta have some of that action!"

"Yeah, lets go. It's too hot for skating today anyway" Sam said.

     Twister's face suddenly went pale at the thought of going into the water.  He felt a cold sweat starting to trickle down his forehead.  He hadn't been surfing since the accident and, even though he would never admit it, the thought scared the hell out of him.  Otto continued to ramble on about how gnarly the waves were today, but Reggie noticed that Twister looked like he was going to pass out.  

"Are you Ok Twister?" she asked sounding very concerned.

"Um…yeah, I'm fine Reg. It's just that I didn't bring my board." Twister said trying to play it off.

"DUH! You know that Raymundo keeps extra boards at the shack.  We'll just go borrow them." Otto said.

"Uh...yeah…great idea, bro." Twister said, hoping that they wouldn't notice how he was trembling.

"So what are we waiting for, LETS GO ALREADY!" Otto said starting to skate off.  Sam was right behind him.

Twister started to follow them, but Reggie grabbed his arm.  "Are you sure your OK with this?"  

"Sure, I'm fine.  Why wouldn't I be?" 

"Yeah, you're fine." She said sarcastically "That's why you looked like you were going to do a face plant a minute ago.  You're shaking too.  I don't think you're ready yet."

"Don't worry about me REGGIE!  I'M FINE!" he shouted then was immediately sorry that he yelled at her.  "Sorry Reg I guess I am nervous, but once I get out there I'll be OK."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure, now lets do it!" he said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

***********

     When twister paddled out he really did feel fine.  He felt right at home in the water just like he always had.  He was even Ok when he caught his first wave…until he stood up on the board.  That's when it hit him.  His head started throbbing where he'd banged it last time—which still wasn't completely healed.  He felt dizzy and slightly nauseous.  He gasped for breath, but couldn't seem to get any.  Then the sickening crack of his skull hitting the rock seemed so real he almost blacked out.  He totally beefed it.

"What's with you Twist?  You look like the Squid!" Otto said laughing. 

Reggie rushed over to him and helped him get back on his board. 

"I'm fine guys. I just got a little dizzy." He said, not wanting to look like a lame-o in front of Otto.  

"What are you scared or something? Don't tell me that you're still freaked out over that accident.  You gonna let a wittle ole wave beat you Twister?"

"No." Twister said quietly. 

"Shut up Otto!" Reggie shouted.  "It's only been TWO WEEKS!  He almost died you damn idiot!"

"What did I say?" Otto asked (forever clueless about other people's feelings).  

"Actually it's a perfectly normal reaction to be scared after such a bad experience.  Happens to me all the time." Sam said.

"Yeah, but you're the Squid!  Twisters not scared of a stupid wave, right Twist?" Otto asked.

"Right Ottoman!" Twister said trying to hide his true feelings. "So are we going to ride these waves or what?"

Twister tried again and the same thing happened.  This time though he went under the water longer and panic started to set in.  He tried to swim to the surface and sucked in some water.  Then he felt someone's arm slip around his waist and pull him up. When he finally surfaced he was almost in tears.  He looked over and saw Reggie, her arm still around him, with a horrified look on her face.  "Thanks" Was all he could manage to say between coughs.

"Man Twister, bro, you are WORSE than Squid" Otto said, joking. "Atleast Squid can swim!"

"It's not funny Otto!  You are such an ASSHOLE." Reggie screamed at him "Can't you be supportive of your best friend for once in your life?  He's really having a hard time with this."

"Sorry, I was only joking." Otto said, feeling a little bad.  "Are you Ok, Twister?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine.  I just don't feel like doing this anymore today. I'm going in." Twister says and starts to paddle up to shore.

"I'll go with him to make sure he's ok.  You two stay if you want." Reggie says to Otto and Sam. 

"So are you ever going to surf again, Twist?  Or are you going to sit on the beach with the Shoobies?"  Otto yells.  Twister just ignores him and keeps paddling.  Reggie turns around and glares at him hatefully.

"I don't think they're in the mood for joking around Otto." Sam said.

Back on the shore Twister and Reggie sat together and watched while Otto and Sam surfed.

"Man, I can't believe how lame I was.  I was WORSE than a shoobie!" Twister said "I really tried, but I kept getting dizzy." 

"It's Ok Twister.  It's not like you can help it.  You'll get over the fear soon and you'll be showing up Otto again in no time.  Don't let him get to you.  You know how he is."

"Yeah.  Thanks for sticking up for me, Reg"

"No problemo, Twister.  Anytime for you." she said and smiled at him.

AN:  Find out why Lars is so upset in the next chap.  Please Review!


	4. Ch. 4

Ch. 4 

     Lars couldn't believe it.  How could Twister do this to him? His sat on his bed in tears for awhile feeling sorry for himself, then the anger set in.  After Twister and Reggie left he started throwing things around his room to let off some steam.  He didn't care what broke.  He was just glad that his parents weren't home to hear it.  All he could think about was his Dork brother and Reggie being a couple.  What could she possibly see in him anyway?  He was a complete LAME-O SHOOBIE. He figured that she just felt sorry for him cause he almost died.  Yeah, that was it.  She didn't really love him.  She was just being there for him, right?  

     Lars really tried to change after the accident because he loved Twister, but he would NEVER say it to his face.  He really wanted to get along with him and do things like real brothers.  It scared the hell out of him when he thought Twister might die and he wanted to make things right between them before it was too late.  Cause you never know when you're going to go. He REALLY HAD tried to be nicer, but right now all he felt was hatred for his brother.

     The words 'Twister is complete ass' kept repeating over and over in his mind as he hurled things against his wall.  Lars couldn't wait for him to get home so he could break HIM in half instead of breaking his stuff.  Twister HAD to know how he felt about Reggie.  He had made it pretty obvious, hadn't he?  He never treated her bad and talked to her the way that he talked to Twister, Rocket Dork, and Squid.  Of course he never really said anything nice to her either.  Ok, so maybe it wasn't so obvious.  But still…Twister should have KNOWN!  He couldn't wait to get his hands on that dork.  He would have whomped him earlier, but he didn't want to look like an ass in front of Reggie.  

     Then he had an idea.  He wouldn't break Twister in half, he would let Reggie do it.  'Yeah, it's perfect' he thought suddenly feeling excited.  All he had to do was win her heart and get her to break up with Twister.  That would hurt him more than any whomping ever would!  But first he should stir things up a little.  He remembered how Twister had pleaded with him earlier: "PLEASE don't tell Otto, he would TOTALLY FREAK if he knew!" For the first time all day a smile crept across Lars's face.  

AN:  Sorry so short, I'll try to post Ch. 5 later today


	5. Ch 5

Ch. 5 

     Twister went home awhile after the surfing episode even though Reggie wanted him to stay and hang out.  He told her to go ahead and stay with Otto and Sam even though she offered to come with him.  He was feeling depressed about the whole surfing thing and really just wanted to be alone.  Besides, Otto was starting to get on his nerves.  He tried not to let it get to him, but Otto has a bad habit of pushing things too far.  He thought it would be better to just leave and chill out for awhile before things got ugly again.  Otto would always be his best bro, but he could really be a pain in the ass sometimes too.

     When he got home he found Lars flopped on the couch watching TV.  He wasn't sure if it was safe to talk to him yet after the way he acted earlier.  Anything could set Lars off sometimes so he started up the stairs and kept his mouth shut.  When he was halfway up, Lars called him.

"Get back down here dork!" he said in his 'I'm gonna whomp you' voice.  Twister froze on the steps and tried to decide what to do.  He could go get his whomping now or he could go up to his room.  If he went to his room, Lars would be up there pounding on the door, madder than ever, until Twister finally opened it.  Their parents wouldn't be home for a few hours and that was a long time to listen to Lars scream at him from the hall.  Either way he would get it so he figured he might as well get it over with.  He didn't even know what it was for this time.

      He started slowly back down the steps when Lars yelled again "You better come back here lame-O!"  He stepped into the living room and tried to hide the fear from his face.  Why was he so afraid of Lars?  He was only two years older than Twister.  At fourteen, Twister was almost as big as Lars was now.  But he still cowered in front of him like a little kid.  One day he would find the courage to stand up to Lars, but today wasn't that day.  

"What Lars?" he asked. 

"I just wanted to congratulate you bro."  Lars said his, the tone of his voice completely changing.

"You mean you're not going to whomp me?"

"Nah, I was just messing with your mind." Lars said.

"Oh…congratulate me for what?" Twister asked.

"DUH! The thing with you and Rocket girl.  My little bro is finally growing up."

"Oh.  Thanks Lars!" Twister said with a big grin on his face. "I thought you were mad or something the way you acted earlier."

"I wasn't mad, just surprised, that's all." Lars said knowing that Twister was dumb enough to buy that lame excuse. 

"Cool!  I'm glad you're behind me on this dude!" Twister said excitedly.

"That's what brothers are for." Lars said and flashed his broken smile.

"I'm going up to my room for awhile cause I'm not feeling to good." Twister said.

"Ok.  Later."

Twister starts to walk of then turns to face Lars again.

"Lars…um…thanks for being nice to me lately.  I'm glad were finally getting along.  I really like hanging with you."

"No problemo, Twister" Lars said.

"Ok then…well, later." Twister walked up to the stairs to his room thinking about how Lars had actually called him Twister and not "lame-o" or "dork."

     When Twister was gone Lars closed his eyes and tried to wipe away the guilt that was pounding in his head.  Why did Twister have to be so sweet and clueless?  If he was more of a loud-mouth bigheaded showoff like his lame-o friend, Rocket Dork, Lars wouldn't feel so bad about what he was planning to do.  Being nice to Twister only made it seem that much worse.  If everything worked out like he planned, Twister would be crushed.  He didn't really want to hurt him.  Deep inside he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it.  He had always wanted to be with Reggie and now Twister stole her from right under his nose.  Maybe he should have let her know how he felt sooner.  The pounding in his head got worse so he decided to go out and see what Pi, Sputz and Animal were up to.  Busting shoobies and scaring little kids would make him feel better.     

AN:  This story is REALLY long!  I had no idea it was going to be this long, but I'm like on ch 13 and still not done!  Anyways, keep checking for updates I'll post them as soon as I get them typed.  

AN2:  You can probably figure out some of what's gonna happen, but there's some big surprises coming up to :-P

AN3:  Thx a lot to those who posted reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Love ya!! ;-)


	6. Ch. 6

Ch. 6 

      After spending most of the day in his room, Twister was ready to get out of the house again.  He called Reggie and told her to meet him at the pier tonight.  He didn't notice the click on the line when someone else picked up the phone while he was talking to her.

"So where do you want to meet?" Reggie asked.

"Just wait for me at the end by the roller coaster around 8:00."

"Ok, I'll be there." Reggie said.

"See you then.  Love you."

"Love you too." She said and hung up the phone. 

That was only an hour away so Twister hurried to take a shower and grab something to eat.  

In his room, Lars hung up the phone and grinned as things started to fall into place.  He looked out his window and saw Rocket Dork on the halfpipe in their yard.  While Twister was in the shower he ran downstairs and over to the Rockets house.

"HEY ROCKET DORK!" Lars shouted.

"What do YOU want Lars?" Otto asked skating down from the halfpipe.

"Twister sent me over here to tell you something.  He tried calling but nobody picked up."

"Why didn't he just come tell me himself?"  
"Cause He's in the shower, DORK!" Lars said getting annoyed. "He wanted to know if you wanted to come hang out at the pier tonight."

"I guess.  Tell him I'll come over in a little while." Otto said.

"NO!" Lars said a little to quickly. "I mean, he said he's gotta do something first. He just wants you to meet him there around 8:15.   At the end by the roller coaster."

"Ok, I'll bring Reg and Squid too."

"Oh I forgot, he said that he just wanted you to come. He said something about not spending enough time with his best bro lately."

"Huh? That doesn't sound like Twister.  He always wants to hang with Reggie and Squid."

"MAN you're such a damn Lame-O.  He just wants to hang with YOU.  That's what he said DORK!" Lars said.  Dealing with Otto could really make him lose his temper.  "Are you gonna be there or what?"

"I'll be there."  Otto said, but he was still wondering why Twister didn't want Reggie and Squid to come.

"OK then.  Later much DORK!" Lars said and walked off with a grin on his face.

********

Reggie was already waiting Twister got to the roller coaster at 8:00.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Being here with you is enough" she said smiling.

Twister felt his cheeks get hot and he knew that his face had to be bright red.  

The sky was a deep pink color as the sun started to sink down into the Pacific. "I got it!" she said.  "Lets go sit at the end and watch the sun set. I haven't done that in years."

"OK" he said and took her hand.  He led her over to a bench and they sat down.

********

At 8:15, Otto was flying down the pier on his skateboard, knocking over shoobies who yelled curse words at him every few minutes.  He knew it was against the law to skateboard on the pier, but you're only breaking the rules if you get caught, right?  When he finally got to the roller coaster he couldn't find Twister.

"Where the hell is he?" Otto muttered to himself.  He looked around and didn't see him anywhere.  Then out of the corner of his eye he caught the familiar red and yellow stripes of Twister's hat.  He was sitting at the end of the pier on a bench with…a GIRL??.  

"Wait a minute!" he said getting a closer look "That's Reggie. I wonder what she's doing here."  Then he figured that they probably saw each other at the Shore Shack cause that's where Reggie said she was going.  

     He was about to go over and talk to them, but what he saw next froze him in place and caused his jaw to drop.  Twister wrapped his arms around Reggie, leaned in close and kissed her passionately.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Otto shouted out loud causing several people standing close by to stop and stare at him. He picked up his skateboard and marched toward Reggie and Twister.

AN:  Doncha just hate cliffhangers? ;-)


	7. Ch. 7

Ch. 7 

"What the FUCK are you doing, BRO?" Otto yelled angrily as he grabbed Reggie by the arm pulling her away from Twister.  They were still wrapped up in each other when he came over and hadn't even seen him until he started shouting.  "HOW could you do this to ME Twister?  SHE'S MY SISTER!  Are you out of you FUCKING MIND?  I though we were BRO'S!"

Reggie stood up and said "What is your problem Otto?  So WHAT if I'm your sister?  You should be happy for us."

"THAT'S SICK!  MY SISTER and my BEST BRO, Reggie?  That's just SICK!" 

"Would you rather your SISTER be dating some LOSER who just wants to get in her pants?" Reggie asked.  People were starting stare at the scene they were making.  

"NO….but it's just not right.  I thought Twister was like a brother to you.  Its like…its like ME and YOU dating!  IT'S JUST SICK!   Otto said. 

Twister tried to remain calm because he knew that yelling back would only make Otto madder.  Softly he said "I wish you didn't feel that way, bro, cause I love Reggie and your not going to screw this up for us."

"I'm going to screw YOU up if I EVER see you touch her again.  This is IT, Twister. You've pulled a lot of shit before, but THIS is IT!" Otto shouted in Twister's face.  

"Get out of my face" Twister said through clenched teeth.  "It's OUR decision and if we want to date, we WILL."

"I'm warning you, dude.  I swear I will mess you up if you don't stay away from her." Otto said.

"You're not going to do anything Otto." Reggie said "Now why don't you go act like a damn Lame-o somewhere else and leave us alone." Reggie said. 

"SHUT UP Reggie!" Otto yelled at her taking his attention away from Twister. 

"I'm not shutting up.  I'm so sick of you trying to run my life.  You're always telling me what to do and how to do it.  You think you can control everybody, Otto. I HATE YOU!" She screamed.

"I don't know why I even care what you do Reggie.  You're just a bitch.  I try to look out for you and this is how you TREAT me!" Otto said.

"I don't need YOU to look out for ME!" she said

     Twister just stood there and watched them go back and forth for several minutes.  He'd never seen them like this before.  They were usually so close, a lot closer than he and Lars ever were.  He wished that Otto would understand how they felt.  He knew that Otto would freak when he found out about them dating, but he didn't know that it would turn him and Reggie against each other like this.  He didn't want that.  All they had was each other.  Their mom was dead and their dad worked at the shack all the time to pay the bills.  Watching them like this now made him think that maybe he should just let it go.  Let Otto have his way, as usual, and everybody would be happy.  The last thing he wanted to do was break up with Reggie, but maybe that would be the best thing. 

Twister finally spoke up quietly "Ok Otto, I'll stay away from her."

"What?" Otto stopped yelling at Reggie and looked at him.

"I said I'll stay away from her. It's over."

"What are you saying Twister?" Reggie asked.

"I love you Reggie, but I don't want things to be like this either.  I don't want you and Otto to hate each other because of me.  I think we should just not see each other anymore." He said as tears filled his eyes.  

"Twister, NO!!  Who cares about what he says.  "I LOVE YOU!" she said on the verge of tears herself. 

"I know Reggie.  But I gotta go now." Twister felt a single hot tear slip down his cheek. It would only be seconds before the flood came.  He turned and walked off.  He refused to let Otto see him cry. 

As he pushed through the crowd who had gathered around them he heard someone ask "Why didn't you stand up to that jerk?"    

"Yeah, you could take on that little shrimp!" someone else said.  He just ignored them.  

Then heard Otto still yelling behind him "You can FORGET about hanging out with ME again after this Twister!  EVER!"  

Twister kept walking. 

*******

Lars stepped out from the spot by the roller coaster where he had seen everything.  He watched Twister walk down the pier with his head hung so nobody would see him crying.   He felt kinda bad for him, but at the same time he couldn't help but be glad.  Things were going better than he expected.  He hadn't even considered that Twister would break up with her.  She looked like she needed someone to talk to right now.  He just happened to be available.

AN:  More soon!!


	8. Ch. 8

**Ch. 8**

After Twister was gone, Reggie sat down on the bench with her head in her hands and cried.  

"I can't believe your so upset over that stupid LAME-O!" Otto said.

"Just leave me the hell alone Otto!" she sobbed.

"Fine.  Whatever!" He got on his board and skated off.  

When he saw Otto leave, Lars walked over to the bench and sat beside Reggie.  "Reggie?" he said softly.

"What are you doing here Lars?" she asked.

"I was at the other end of the pier and saw something going on down here." He lied.  "Rocket dork just flew past me like a bat out of hell.  What happened?"

"Twister broke up with me because of Otto." She cried.

"How did he find out?"  Lars asked trying to sound shocked.

"I don't know.  He saw us sitting here and came over raising hell.  Twister said he was breaking up with me cause he doesn't want me and Otto to hate each other.  I hate the little self-centered bastard more than ever though."

"That's harsh Reggie.  He is your brother.  You don't really hate him."

She thought about this for a minute. "I guess not.  I just wish that he would think about someone besides himself sometimes.  I don't know why he has to act like this."

"I know what his problem is." Lars said.  "He just wants everything to stay the same.  He thinks that you and Twister being together will change it all.  He's scared of losing his best bro AND his sister."

She couldn't believe it, but what Lars said made perfect sense to her.  "I think you're right Lars.  Maybe we just need to talk to Otto and tell him that nothing with change."

"Yeah, you could try that.  But I doubt he'll buy it.  It would probably be better if you and Twister just go back to being friends.  That's probably what Twister wants to or he wouldn't have broken up with you.  I think you should be with someone more mature anyway" Lars hinted.

"But I love Twister!" she said.

"I know, but think about it.  Didn't you have more fun together when you were just friends then you did having to sneak around and stuff."

"Well sort of, but…"

"Hey it's just something to think about that's all" Lars said cutting her off. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No I can't go home and deal with Otto right now.  I'm just going to go hang out with Raymundo and Tito at the Shack for awhile."

"Well I'm going home to see if Twister's Ok" he said trying to sound really concerned. "Later."

He got up to leave and Reggie said "Thanks for the talk Lars."  He just smiled at her and walked off.

*******  
  


Twister walked onto his front porch and saw his mom and dad sitting in the living room.  He wiped away the tears that were still spilling down his cheeks and forced himself to stop crying.  After a few minutes he was satisfied that he could face his parents and went in.

"Maurice honey! Why are you home so early?  You're curfew isn't for another hour and a half" his mom said.  "You aren't sick are you?"

"No.  I'm not sick, just a little tired mom.  I think I'm going to bed."

"I think he IS sick. He hasn't gone to bed this early since he was eight!" his dad joked.

"Come here Maurice and let me feel your head." His mom said.

"I'm fine mom."

"Oh look, your cheeks are all flushed.  I'm calling the doctor and making you an appointment for tomorrow." She said.

He didn't feel like dealing with this now.  He wished that he would leave him alone.  All he wanted to do was go to his room. "Please don't call the doctor mom.  I SWEAR I feel fine.  Can't I just be tired without it being a BIG DEAL?"

"Sure son.  Go ahead to bed."  His dad had an idea that something was wrong, but he could see that Twister didn't want to talk about it.  

Twister knew his mom didn't want to drop it, but she didn't say anything else. He was relieved about that. 

     Twister climbed the steps to his room and collapsed on the bed without even bothering to change out of his clothes.  He hadn't really been truthful with his parents.  He was sick, but this wasn't something that the doctor couldn't cure.  He felt nauseous at the thought of what happened.  If only there was some way to make Otto understand.  Why was he so mad anyway?  Twister couldn't figure out why it was such a big deal for him.  Then his thoughts turned to Reggie. He knew that he'd hurt her.  She was crying when he left.  Another wave of nausea passed through him when he pictured her tear stained face.  He wanted more than anything to hold her and tell her that everything would be ok.  He tried to talk himself into believing that this was best for everybody, but for some reason he just didn't buy it. He felt his eyes burning again and knew that more tears were coming.  He couldn't believe that just this morning he was so happy. An hour later he finally cried himself to sleep.

AN:  I'll post Ch 9 sometime Saturday.  (BTW, this fic has 16 chapters. I just finished it.  I gotta type the rest cause its in my  NB right now)


	9. Ch. 9

Ch. 9 

The next morning Twister didn't wake up until 10:30.  Even though he was awake he couldn't bring himself to get out of bed.  He was glad his mom was at work or she would have been calling the doctor for sure.  He looked out the window and saw Otto and Squid on the halfpipe.  Reggie was there too, but she was just sitting on the sidewalk looking really sad.  He guessed that things were ok between her and Otto now or she wouldn't have been out there.  He was glad about that.  He flopped back down on his bed.

******

      Reggie got up from her place on the sidewalk where she had been waiting for Twister to come out of his house.  She walked over to Otto and Sam on the halfpipe.  "I guess he's not coming out."

"Good." Otto said.

"You SAID that you aren't going to be an ass today!" she yelled at him.

Otto just ignored her and kept skating.

Last night when she got home Otto wouldn't speak to her.  He was still fuming.  This morning thought he went into her room and woke her up first thing.

"Reg?  Reggie? Hey! Get up I need to talk to you." He said.

"About what?" she asked sleepily.

"I couldn't sleep last night.  I kept thinking that maybe I was wrong."

After she heard Otto Rocket say the words "I was wrong" she was wide awake.  She sat up in her bed to face him.

"Did I hear you right, Rocket Boy, or am I still dreaming?" she asked.

"You heard me.  Don't rub it in.  I was shocked when I saw you and Twister kissing. Why did you keep it a secret?  It would have been better if you had just told me what was going on.  Finding out like that was really harsh." He said.

"Because we thought that you would Freak.  Obviously we were right."

"Who wouldn't freak when they see their best bro and sister playing tonsil hockey!!!  If you had just told me first...I had to find out from Lars."

Her eyes grew wide as she realized why Lars was there right after everything happened.  "Lars told you?"

"He didn't really tell me.  He just said to meet Twister at the pier at 8:15.  I guess he knew that you and him would be there together."

"THAT LYING NO GOOD SON OF A…" Reggie shouted.

"Anyway."  Otto said interrupting her.  "That's beside the point.  I wanted to tell you that even though I don't like it, I guess I can be cool with you and Twister going out." He said.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I guess.  We've known Twister like forever and I know that he'll be good to you. Besides, after what happened two weeks ago, I really don't want to argue with him again."

Reggie couldn't believe that this was her little brother talking to her.  Maybe he really had changed and was starting to grow up.  "Thanks Rocket Boy" she said and hugged him.

"Hey!  I didn't say that I liked it!  I just said that I could DEAL with it." Otto said trying to keep his 'I'm so cool' attitude.

"So does this mean that you're not going to whomp Twister next time you see him?" 

"Whatever.  But it's not like I'm going to hug him either.  It's going to take me awhile to get used to this."

"I know.  I promise that everything will be like it always was.  We'll keep it cool around you if it makes you feel better."

"Ok thanks." Otto said.  This being nice and understanding stuff was starting to get to him. He was used to getting his way and giving in was something new for him.  He had to leave before he cracked. "Well I'm going to go rip it up on the halfpipe. Later!" He got up and left the room before she could say anything else.  

Standing by the halfpipe, Reggie thought back to that conversation this morning and wondered if Otto was really going to keep his word. 

"I STILL can't believe that you and Twister are dating!" Sammy said.

"WERE Sammy. He broke up with me, remember?"

"He'll be back" Otto said finally coming down.  "I KNOW Twist.  He's weak.  He's probably over there bawling about it right now."

"Well it's YOUR fault if he is! He broke up with me because he was worried that WE wouldn't get along. I know you would have done that for him." She said sarcastically.

"I doubt it." He said climbing back up to the top of the halfpipe.

'He is so difficult' she thought.  'I can't believe we're related.' 

"Maybe you should go talk to him.  I don't think he's coming out." Sammy said.

"Nah, just let him come begging.  I'm looking forward to seeing that.  It won't be long." Otto shouted as he zoomed by them.

"You are such a jerk Otto!" she yelled up at him.  "I think I will go talk to him." She said to Sam.  With that she walked off toward the Rodriguez house.

********

Reggie rang the doorbell and Lars answered it.  When she saw him she felt the anger flashed in her eyes. "I can't believe you TOLD Otto, you LAME-O!"

"What?" he asked trying to look like he didn't know what she was talking about. 

"Don't act like you didn't do it Lars!  Otto told me everything."

Deciding that there was no need to keep lying he said "Yeah, I told Rocket Dork to go to the pier, but..."

"I don't want to here your damn excuses Lars." Cutting him off "You're just an ASSHOLE that will do anything to ruin his brother's life.  Get out of my way.  I need to see Twister."

"He's sleeping." Lars said.

"I don't care I want to see him NOW!" she shouted.

"Please calm down Reggie and listen to me.  I have to talk to you." Lars said softly.

"I don't want to even SEE you let alone TALK to you!" she said angrily.

"Just give me a minute…please!" he begged.

She looked into his eyes and thought about it for a minute.  She could see that he was being sincere and really did have something to say to her. "Ok, you have ONE minute then I'm going up to see Twister."

"Thanks.  Come sit down for a second." He said and pointed to the couch. She agreed.

"Uh…listen Reggie…I know it was really lame for me to tell Otto, but I HAD to."

"Why did you HAVE to?" she asked angrily.

"Well…cause…um…" he paused trying to find the right words. He decided just to spit it out. "Reggie, I really like you.  I know I don't act like it, but I've liked you for a long time.  When I found out about you and Twister I was crushed.  I guess maybe I should have told you sooner."

She was shocked and didn't really know what to say.  After a few minutes she finally spoke "Lars, that's really sweet, but I've loved Twister for years.  I think you can be a nice guy, when you want to, but I don't think things could ever work out between us. I would really like for us to be friends though."

"But I don't want to be just friends.  Please just give it a chance.  If you're not happy I SWEAR I won't bother you anymore."

"Sorry Lars, I can't do that to Twister."

"But he BROKE UP with you.  He's a complete LAME-O! Why are you even here to see him anyway after what he did?"

"He only did it cause of Otto. He didn't want to." She said.

He didn't know what else to say that would convince her to change her mind.  He could only think of one thing and hope that it worked.  He put is arm around her, pulled her close and kissed her.

*******

Twister HAD to see Reggie.  He just couldn't take it anymore. He would go out of his mind soon if he couldn't atleast talk to her for a few minutes and try to explain why he did what he did.   He didn't care what Otto said.  He didn't even care if Otto beat the hell out of him, which he probably would.  He had to see her.  Around 11:00 he finally got the strength to crawl out of bed and change his wrinkled clothes from yesterday.  He slowly made his way downstairs, dreading the thought of dealing with Otto again.  He stopped at the bottom and looked around wondering where Lars was.  He thought maybe talking to Lars about what happened would make him feel a little better.  Two weeks ago, this thought wouldn't have crossed his mind, but Lars had changed now.  He figured that he was in the living room watching TV so he turned to go in.  What he saw there made him feel ill all over again.

AN:  Another cliffhanger.  Sorry bout that.  Well, not really, but anyway ;-)

AN2:  Thx for the reviews everybody.  You're all so sweet :::sniffs::::  More soon.   


	10. Ch. 10

Ch. 10 

When Lars kissed her, Reggie was too surprised to react at first.  When she finally snapped out of it, her hands shot up and pushed him away from her.  

*****

Twister stood there and stared, unable to move as he watched Reggie and Lars on the couch.  He didn't notice when she pushed him away from her.  He felt like someone was jamming a knife in his chest and twisting it.  He almost turned and ran to the bathroom because he thought he was going to be sick, but then the anger flew into him. If he'd only waited another two seconds he would have seen Reggie slap Lars in the face, but he spoke too soon.  

"You don't waist much time, do you Reggie?" he asked causing her to jump up off the couch.

"Twister!  It's not what it looks like.  I didn't know he was going to…."

"SHUT UP you Bitch!" he screamed.  "I can't believe you would DO THIS to me!"

"Twister don't" she pleaded "just listen!"

"I don't need to listen.  I've already seen how you are.  It hasn't even been a day and your already making moves on my own brother!"

"But that's not how it was.  If you will just listen..."

"And YOU!" Twister shouted pointing at Lars. "YOU KNEW how I felt about Reggie.  This is the WORST thing you've EVER DONE to me LARS!"

Lars didn't say anything.  He already knew that he had made a very big mistake.  It sounded like a good idea at the time, but watching Twister lose it in front of him like this made him realize that he had been a complete Lame-o. He hated himself right now.

Twister turned to leave.  "Don't go Twister.  Please talk to me." Reggie cried, in tears now.

"Fuck you Reggie.  You're just a self-centered bitch like your damn brother!" he shouted at her, then ran up the stairs and slammed the door to his room.

After a minute of silence, Lars spoke "I'm sorry Reggie.  That was completely lame of me.  I didn't know that he would take it this bad. I was only thinking about myself."

"Yeah It WAS Lame.  Now he hates me and I didn't even do anything wrong.  Are you happy NOW?" 

"No" Lars said quietly.

"I need to go talk to him." She said.

"No.  He's not going to talk to anybody for awhile.  It'll only make things worse if you go up there now.  Just let him chill a little then I'll talk to him."

"He won't listen to you."

"Yeah he will.  I'll MAKE him listen.  I'll tell him what happened and that it's all my fault.  I promise he'll come talk to you before today is over.  I'll drag him over there myself if I have to!"

"You'll really tell him its your fault Lars?"

"Yeah, I…made a mistake." He admitted, though it almost killed him to say so.

Reggie couldn't believe what she was hearing.  First Otto and now Lars?  This had been quite a day so far.  

AN:  Sorry so short.  I may get ch 11 posted before the end of today, but I'm not promising anything.  There are big surprises coming up!


	11. Ch. 11

Ch. 11 

     Twister picked up his skateboard and slammed it against the wall breaking off two wheels. He'd never been so mad in his life.  How could that bitch do this to him after only a day?  After she said she LOVED him?  He knew now that it had all been a lie. If she really loved him, how could she be kissing his OWN BROTHER after ONE day?  'She and Otto really are related' he thought.  'Both of them only care about themselves.'  Eventually the anger gave way to hurt.  Tears streamed down his cheeks as he collapsed on his bed.  

     He just couldn't believe this was happening to him.  First his best bro hated him, then his brother and his girl are making out.  Why did he deserve this?  It seemed like he had nothing else to live for.   He wished that he had of died in that surfing accident.  Things would be better that way.  He let his mind linger on this thought for awhile then he got up and went over to his desk.  He grabbed his bookbag and pulled out some paper and a pen.  With a trembling hand he started to write.

******

Two hours after shutting himself up in his room, Twister came downstairs.  Lars was waiting for him.  "Twister, we need to talk."

"I don't NEED to talk to you Lars. I'm going out."

"Where are you going?  I have something I want to say.  Just listen!"

"Fuck you!"

"Twister wait!" Lars shouted, but Twister was already out the door.  Lars watched through the window while he got on his bike and rode off. 

Feeling like hell, Lars went to his room to take a short nap.  He would just have to MAKE Twister listen to him when he got back.  On the way to his own room he passed by Twister's and noticed the broken skateboard.  "That little dork" He said out loud picking up the pieces.   He decided that he would be nice and fix it for him after his nap.  Then he noticed the paper on Twister's pillow.  'No way! I KNOW he hasn't been doing homework.' He thought.  Then he remembered it was summer.  'Duh! I'm losing my mind.' Wondering what it was, he walked over and picked it up.  As he read the words all of the blood drained out of his tanned face.

*****

Lars didn't know that he could run so fast.  It seemed like only a split second between the time he was standing in Twister's room and pounding on the Rocket's door.  Clutching the note in his fist he screamed "LET ME IN ROCKET DORK!!  REGGIE?  PLEASE!!! SOMEBODY ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR!!"  

After what seemed like eternity, Otto opened the door "What's your problem?" he asked.

"Twister's in trouble where's Reggie oh man get out of my way I've got to find Reggie!" Lars said hysterical.

"What's going on?" Reggie came down the stairs wondering what the pounding and shouting was about.

"Just read this!" Lars said and shoved the note at her. Otto looked over her shoulder as she read the scribbled writing.

  __

_Dear Mom, Dad, Lars, Reggie, Otto and Squid, _

_     I'm sorry it has to be like this but I don't think I can go on much longer.  I wish you had just let me die before then none of this would've happened.  I'm sorry that I hurt everyone so much.  I didn't mean to.  All I wanted was to be happy.  These last two weeks with Reggie have been the best weeks of my life. But now the pain is too much.  I can't go on knowing that my best bro, my brother and the only person I've ever loved all hate me now.  I think everyone would be better off without me._

_Reggie, I'm sorry for the things I said.  You know I didn't mean them. I'll always love you. _

_Otto, bro, I'm sorry that I did this to you.  You'll always be my best bro and I hope you'll never forget the good times we had.  _

_Squid, don't quit trying dude.  Soon you'll be surfing like a pro! I'm glad I got to know you._

_Lars, thanks for being so cool to me these past few weeks.  I'm glad I finally found out what it was like to have a brother._

_Mom and Dad, I'm just sorry for everything.  I hope one day you'll understand._

I gotta go now.  When you find me you'll be able to pick me out from the wood rangers.  I'll be the one with the hat.

_Love,_

_M. Twister Rodriguez_

"OH MY GOD!" Reggie said when she finished reading.  "He's going to kill himself!"

"What is he talking about? Wood rangers?" Otto asked shakily.

"I don't know man, I don't know where he's gone!" Lars said.

Then it hit Reggie.  "I know!  Remember a few years ago when you took us up to Mondo Mountain and left us Lars?"

"Yeah, I remember. SO? What's that got to do with this?"

"You told twister that it was haunted by those wood rangers who disappeared." She said.

Then it finally sank in. "Oh SHIT! He's gonna jump off that cliff!" Lars shouted.

"Well what are standing around for?" Otto said nervously.  "We got to get to Mondo Mountain!"

AN:  Wow, that was deep.  I bet you didn't expect that, did you? I told you there were surprises coming up.  There's more "twists" later too. 

AN2:  Where did everybody go? It doesn't suck that bad, does it? Well, if your still reading it, please review!  To those who have—Love ya!  More soon!

--Christina


	12. Ch. 12

Ch. 12 

     Twister stood on the edge of the cliff and stared at the rushing water below.  It was a very long way down.  It made him dizzy just to look. His thoughts drifted to the last time he was here, four years ago.  He remembered the joke that they had played on Lars then.  Twister had hung his shirt on a branch hanging over the edge of the cliff.  When Lars saw it he thought that Twister had fallen over.  It was a pretty harsh thing to do, but Lars totally deserved it after leaving them stranded up there.  He remembered how he and Otto laughed for months about the look on Lars's face before Twister finally jumped out of the tree with his video cam.  Thinking about it now brought a weak smile to Twister's face, but when he looked back down into the canyon it faded quickly.  This time he was going over for real and nobody would be laughing.

     "So get it over with already" Twister said out loud to himself.  He really didn't want to do it.  Then he started thinking again about how his life would be if he didn't do it.  He couldn't stand the thought of living like that.  Reggie and Otto hated him and Lars never really cared about him to begin with.  He had nobody now.  He wondered if Reggie and Lars would stay together after he was gone.  Maybe she'd be happier with him.  Atleast Lars would whomp Otto's brains out if he tried to get in the way, and not even feel bad about it.  That was something that Twister just couldn't bring himself to do.  Otto was the best friend and he loved him like a brother even though he could be a pain in the ass.  His whole body was trembling as he forced his legs to move closer to the edge.  He stopped again less than a foot away and tried to build up his courage. "What are you scared or something?" Otto's words played in his mind from yesterday when they were surfing. He'd never be so scared in his life.

Twister was about to step forward again when heard a noise behind him.  He turned and saw Reggie, Otto and Lars coming up the path on their bikes.

"DON'T DO IT TWISTER!" Reggie was screaming before they even got close to him.  

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled back, wishing that he hadn't waited so long. 

'Great.' He thought to himself.  THEY were here to try to stop him. THEY were going to pretend like they actually give a shit about him, when he knows that they don't.  Weren't THEY were the damn reason he was here TO BEGIN WITH?  Now he couldn't even be at peace in his last few minutes on this earth.

They stopped their bikes a good ten feet away from Twister—afraid that getting to close would only piss him off more.

"GO AWAY!" Twister shouted. "I want to be alone. Nothing you say is gonna stop me from doing this."

"Ok Twister, that's fine.  Whatever you want to do. Just hear us out first ok?" Reggie said, her voice shaking.  Just agree with everything he says she told herself.  It worked on TV, right? She prayed that it would work in real life.

"What the hell are you doing Reggie?" Otto whispered.  "You just told him to jump!" 

"Just let me do the talking." She whispered back.

"I can't believe you three Lame-O's are even here.  All of you hate me!"

"You're right Twister.  We have been totally harshing you.  I see why you feel this way." She said inching closer to him.

"It's like you always say Otto.  Go big or don't go at all, right?"

"This isn't exactly what I meant, Twister" Otto said.

"I really wish you didn't have to see this Reggie." 

"Me too Twister. I don't want to see you hurt yourself, but I don't want to tell what you what to do either. Its your decision" She said, taking a few more steps.

"I know you want to be with Lars, but I still love you!" His eyes filled with tears again.

Lars finally spoke up "It was totally my fault Twister.  I kissed HER.  I've liked Reggie for a long time.  It hurt me to see her with you so I tried to steal her from you.  Now I know that it was a HUGE mistake.  I'm sorry bro!"

"Shut up Lars! You ALL are only telling me what I want to hear.  You don't really mean ANY of it!" he said and took a step back towards the edge.  His heels were only inches away now. Several small rocks broke off and plunged down into the river.  

Reggie gasped, not sure how much longer she could stay calm. "Twister I love you, please don't do this.  Everything will be ok.  Otto said he's cool with us being together and he wants us all to be friends again, right Otto?"

"Yeah." Otto said, his face white as a sheet. "That's what I said bro. I swear!  I'm totally cool with it now!  I acted like an ass last night.  I'm sorry dude!  Now why don't we forget about this and lets go rip it up somewhere—all of us?"    

"I know you all think I'm dumb enough to believe this crap, but I don't.  I'm going to do this! Just go away and leave me alone!" Twister said.

Reggie had almost edged her way close enough to touch Twister.  Otto walked up and stood beside her. He had an idea.

"Go ahead then!  Are you gonna do it, or what?" Otto asked.

"Huh?" Twister looked surprised.

"I said go ahead.  We don't care about you, right?  You have nothing left to live for, right?  So go ahead and jump.  That is…if you're not _scared_."  Otto said.

"What are you doing Rocket Dork?" Lars said. "If he jumps you better go right behind him or I'm gonna kill you myself!"

"I'm NOT scared OTTO!" Twister said.

"So what are you waiting for?  Jump!"

"Fine. I WILL!" Twister said and turned around. 

     As soon as he had his back to them, Otto lunged and grabbed him by the shirt.  Twister wobbled, the top half of his body leaning over the edge.  Otto felt the shirt rip in his hand. He pulled Twister back with everything he had, praying that the material would hold. After what seemed like forever, Twister fell backwards and landed safely on solid ground. 

    As Twister going down, Otto lost his balance and stumbled forward. He teetered there on the edge of the cliff for a second. He cried out as he tried to steady himself.  Reggie screamed and reached for his hand.  Just as her fingers were about to close around his, there was a sickening crack as the rocks under his feet broke loose.  Then he was suddenly gone. 

Twister jumped back to his feet shouting "OTTO!  NOOO!"

AN:  Thx for the great reviews everybody!!!  I'm glad you all like it.  Of course I wouldn't kill Twister!  That would be totally harsh.  Otto, though….well you'll just have to wait and see.  I'm really evil, aren't I?  More soon!


	13. Ch. 13

**Ch. 13**

     As Otto fell his life flashed before his eyes in a split second. 'So this is how its gonna end, huh?' The words played in his mind.  He always figured that he'd break his neck trying out some new skateboarding move or drown while surfing fifty foot storm waves.  This was the last thing he expected.  

     His head slammed against the rocks on the side of the cliff.  He felt the warm blood start to trickle down his forhead.  Somehow he managed to hold on to consciousness.  Then he felt his foot brush against something as he tumbled down.  Without even thinking he reached out and grabbed the branch as he flew past it. A hot flash of pain shot through his arms from the sudden stop. He thought they were broken at first, but slowly the feeling crept back into them.  His fingernails dug painfully into the wood as he struggled to hold on, praying that he wouldn't pass out.  The branch started to bend and make splintering noises under his weight.  That sound rang in Otto's ears like a bomb going off.

******

When she saw Otto falling, Reggie screamed at the top of her lungs.  Thesound cut through Twister like a knife as he jumped to his feet.  "OTTO NOOOO!"

"Oh shit." Lars said quietly, his eyes wide with shock.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, He's GONE!" Reggie wailed.  "He's GONE!"  She kept repeating these words over and over even though she refused to believe them.  Her only brother was gone.

Suddenly she was four years old again. 

_She'd been sitting outside the door of a hospital room for what seemed like forever.  She knew that mommy was sick, but she'd be ok soon right?  Her daddy was in there now.  In a few minutes he was going to come out and tell her that everything was going to be Ok.  She looked down the hall to the waiting room and saw Uncle Tito and her three year old brother, who running around like a fool as usual. _

_Otto saw her watching him and ran up to her "Come on Reggie, come pway wif me pwease."   _

"I will when daddy comes back" she told him.  "When daddy comes back he'll bring mommy out and we'll all go home and play together." Otto just stared at her a minute then took off running down the hall again. Finally, the door to the room opened.  Daddy looked really sad.  He was crying.

_"What's wrong daddy?  Can mommy come home today?"_

_He scooped her up in his arms. "Princess, daddy has something to tell you…Mommy isn't coming home. She…She's gone to heaven."  He said_.

She's gone…

He's gone…

"NO DADDY.  SHE'S COMING HOME!" Reggie screamed.  SHE'S NOT GONE! SHE'S NOT GONE!" She felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and realized that she was down on her knees screaming this outloud.  Twister and Lars were kneeling beside her.  They didn't have to ask who "she" was.

*******

As Otto clung to the branch, he heard Reggie screaming above him.  "Help. Reggie.  Please!" he said, but the words were barely above a whisper.  'Please just look over the edge' he thought, knowing that they thought he was dead.  When the screaming finally stopped he tried calling to them again.  "Help me!" the words were strangled, but louder this time.  His throbbing arms felt like they were going to rip from his body.

*******

Trembling, Reggie stared into Twister and Lars's concerned faces when she finally snapped out of her fit.  Twister wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.  All were silent because none of them really knew what to say.  The only noise came from Reggie's soft crying and the rushing water below.  Then, "What was that?" Lars said, his voice breaking the silence like gunfire.

"What?" Twister asked.

"I heard something.  A voice."  They both stared at him with blank faces.  "Look, I'm not crazy.  I swear I heard something.  Look over the edge."

"I can't!  What if he's down there covered in blood?  I can't see him like that!  I CAN'T LOOK!" Reggie screamed.

Lars got up and walked to the edge of the cliff.  He closed his eyes, not really wanting to see the scene that he knew he would find.  When he opened them again he couldn't believe what he saw.  Less than ten feet below him, Otto was clinging to a branch for dear life.

"NO WAY!  HE'S ALIVE!" Lars shouted.

Reggie and Twister jumped up and ran over to Lars.  They peered down and saw Otto.    
"OH MY GOD!  Otto, are you alright?" Reggie asked and then realized it was a stupid question.

With tears and blood running down his face, he looked up at them.  "Yeah Reggie.  I'm great.  Never…been…better." He tried to joke, but his heart wasn't in it right now.

AN:  Sorry so short—3 more chapters to go (yes, this fic does have an ending).  Thx so much for the reviews everybody!  More soon.

AN2:  Sorry about the cliffhanger….ha ha….get it? CLIFFhanger?….Uh, nevermind.  I'll shut up now. 


	14. Ch. 14

Ch. 14 

"We're coming Ottoman!  Just hold on!" Twister yelled although he had no idea how they were going to get to him.

Otto glanced down at the river 100 feet below him.  'Believe me dude, I will…I hope' he though to himself.  He heard the branch crack again.

Twister turned to Lars "What are we gonna do we have to get down there!"  All thoughts of jumping were gone from his mind.  All he cared about now was helping Otto. 

"We need to go get Raymundo!" Reggie said with fear in her eyes.

"There's not enough time." Lars said "He won't be able to hold on that long."

"I'm going to climb down!" Twister said.

"NO!" Reggie shouted "You'll fall Twister. There's nothing to hold on to!"

"I don't care Reggie.  It's MY fault he's down there!  I HAVE TO TRY!"

"Take off your shirts Twister." Lars said.

"Huh?" Twister was totally confused, which was nothing new for him.

"Just take them off.  NOW!" Lars said pulling off his own shirt. 

Twister took off his t-shirt and the tank top that he wore over it and handed them to him.  Lars tied his and Twister's t-shirts together.  Reggie and Twister realized what he was doing.  He held out the "rope" and looked at it.  "That's only six feet.  It's not long enough we need at least two more feet." 

Lars looked at Reggie.

******

The branch splintered again. 'What the hell are they doing up there' Otto wondered.  He had to try to get as close to the end of the branch as he could cause he knew that it wouldn't hold his weight much longer.  He forced one hand to let go so he could pull himself over.  A terrible pain shot through the other arm so he put it back.  He decided that he would have to inch his way over by sliding his hands across.  'Ok.  I can do this.  I'm Otto Rocket.  I'm the king, right?  I can do this.' He tried to convince himself.  He slowly slid his hands over the rough bark. Only a few feet to go. The wood tore open his palms and filled them with splinters.  The blood started flowing down his arms.  Seeing it made him feel like he was going to pass out.  One more foot to go. He closed his eyes and tried to shut out the pain. Finally, he was at the edge.  He thought the branch would hold him here, but he didn't know if his hands and arms would last for long.

******

Reggie stared back at Lars.  She knew what he was thinking.

Lars knew she didn't want to do it.  "Reggie, you have to.  It's the only way." He said.

If her brother's life wasn't on the line she would have told him to go to hell, but instead slipped out of her shirt.  Blushing, she gave it to Lars.  

The two brothers tried really hard to be cool about it, but they couldn't help but stare at her lacy bra.  Seeing this, Reggie got self conscious and annoyed at the same time.  "Damnit!  Otto can't hold on much longer.  Are you two going to stand there and drool like freakin idiots, or are we going to help him?"

Embarrassed, they both looked away from her.  Lars tied the shirt to the others and held up the rope.  "I think it might work now."

"I'm going down" Twister said.  

"Twister! I should go, I'm the lightest" Reggie pleaded scared to death that he was going to fall.

"I'M GOING! It's MY fault and I'M going!" Twister shouted.

"Please be careful." She walked over and hugged him then kissed his lips.  When he felt her almost bare chest press against his, he nearly forgot all about Otto. 

Lars groaned.  "You're wasting time! Come ON!"

"OK! LETS DO IT!" Twister said.

Lars held the end of the rope.  Twister went to the edge, looked down, and gulped.  The thought of himself going over wasn't so bad, but if he fell now he knew that he'd be killing Otto too. "I'm coming bro!" he shouted.  He grabbed the rope, turned around and crawled over the edge.  He was standing on the side of the cliff with only the "rope" between him and death.  He hoped that Lars could tie good knots.

AN:  Who said that Otto was going to live?  He could still fall ya know……...

AN2:  I get my fics out fast cause I usually write most of it before I ever post the first chap.  That's in case I don't like it and don't want to finish it.  Also, I kinda rushed on this one cause I wanted to finish it before school starts next tues (UGH!)  More soon!


	15. Ch. 15

Ch. 15 

Clinging to the rope, Twister slowly slid his feel down the side of the cliff.  Mountain climbing was one of the few extreme things he'd never done and this wasn't really the best time to learn. The rope slightly too short for Twister to go all the way, but he got close enough to reach Otto.  "Grab on to me dude!"

Otto's hands and arms felt like they were on fire.  He was scared of letting go, but somehow he managed to reach up and grab Twister's arm.  He clung to the rope as Otto pulled himself off the branch, wrapping his other arm around Twister.   Then were both hanging from the rope face to face, Otto with his arms around Twister and Twister holding on for both of their lives.  It would have been a funny picture if they couldn't easily die at any moment. 

"Look man, I know we're bros and all, but this is a little too personal for me" Twister said. 

"Ditto." Otto said.

******

Lars wrapped his end of the rope around his hands, which were now turning purple.  He was fine with just Twister on the other end, but then the weight was doubled.  His feet started to slide across the ground. He suddenly panic and thought that he was going to get dragged right over the edge.

"Reggie! Quick!  I need your help.  I'm getting pulled with both of them on there!"  Reggie wrapped her arms around him and helped him hold on.

*******

"Think you can climb over me and get your hands around the rope?" Twister asked

"I'll try" Otto said.  He actually did it fairly easily.  In just a few seconds he was grabbing the rope just above Twister's hands.

"OK, you climb up first then I'll come." Twister said.

Otto started to climb.  His head and hands were still bleeding and his arms ached from holding on so long, but he just closed his eyes and kept climbing.  After several minutes he reached the top and pulled himself over.  Then he collapsed on the ground. 

When Twister saw Otto had made it, he started to climb up himself.

Reggie let go of Lars and ran over to Otto.  "Oh my Gosh Otto! I thought you were dead, I was so scared!"

"I was too." Coming from Otto Rocket, these words really meant something. 

"Is Twister Ok?"

"He's coming up now."

Reggie looked over the edge and saw that Twister had almost reached the top.  She grabbed his hand and helped him the rest of the way. 

"Damn!  It's about time.  I thought my hand was going to fall off" Lars said, dropping the rope and holding up his purple hands. 

"Are you Ok, Ottoman?" Twister asked.

"I'll be Ok.  Just give me a minute." He said, still lying on the ground.  

"Otto, you need to get to a doctor! Look at you!" Reggie said inspecting the bad cut on his head and his bloody hands. Blood was was running down his face staining the top of his shirt red.

"I'll be fine.  It's not as bad as it looks" although he knew it probably was.  Otto opened his eyes and looked at her for the first time.  "WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR SHIRT REGGIE?"

"We had to use it to make the rope." She said. 

"Well put it back on!" Otto jumped to his feet.  He grabbed the rope and started to untie Reggie's shirt.  He looked at Twister and Lars.  "Turn around." He said. They just stared at him.  Like it really mattered at this point. "NOW LAME-O'S!"

They did what he asked.  He was, after all, only trying to look out for his sister.  There was nothing wrong with that.  He got the shirt untied and threw it at Reggie.  She put it on.

"Ok guys, it's safe now.  You can turn around without Otto whomping you." Reggie said.

"I should whomp you anyway Twister!  You almost got me KILLED!" Otto said.

"I didn't tell you to grab me."

"What was I supposed to do?  Let you kill yourself?"

"Yeah…but I'm glad you didn't." Twister said "That was really dumb of me.  I guess my mind was messed up or something.  Thanks Ottoman."

"Your mind is always messed up dork!" Lars said.

"Yeah well thanks for saving me too bro" Otto said "Not that I couldn't have figured out a way to get back up on my own or anything…"

"Can it Rocket Boy" Reggie said.

Ignoring her Otto continued "It's not like I was scared.  I mean, I am after all ME.  Otto Rocket doesn't the meaning of the word scared, I just…"

"YEAH RIGHT Rocket Dork!  You were bawling like a little baby!" Lars said.

"No WAY!"

"What-EVER!" Reggie said "Let's just get out of here. It's getting late."

They got on their bikes and rode back into town.

AN:  One more chap!

AN2:  Yeah, I decided to let Otto live.  I should've killed him though cause I think he's a jerk… Nah, I like Otto.  He just has ego issues.  He's really a nice guy inside.  

AN3:  What am I doing?  I'm analyzing freakin cartoons!!!!  I REALLY need to get back to school cause I obviously have too much time on my hands!


	16. Ch. 16

AN:  Here's the last chap!!  First I wanted to answer some questions though.  I let Otto live cause I do like him even though I always make him look like a jerk in my fics. I still like Twister better though :-)  If I have time (which is doubtful any time soon cause I start school on Tuesday) maybe I'll write an alternate ending where he dies.  It will be very sad though. I can't promise anything so don't hold me to it. Sammy wasn't in it much simply because I can't write Sammy's character.  I can't think of stuff that Sammy would really say so I make him sound like a real loser.  He's in this chapter a little though. Thx to all my reviewers!!!!  Here goes:   Ch. 16 

When they rode up their street they saw Sam skateboarding in front of his house.  He saw them coming up the road and shouted "I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you guys!"  Then he got a closer look at them and felt like he was going to pass out.  Otto was covered in blood and Reggie, Twister, and Lar's shirts were stained red in places also.  

"What's wrong Sammy?" Reggie asked.

"W-w-why are you all covered in blood?"

She looked around at Otto, Twister and Lars and realized why Sam looked so pale.  "It's a REALLY long story Sammy."

"What happened?"

"I gotta take Otto home, he's still bleeding.  Come with us and I'll tell you everything."

******

As Reggie was getting splinters from Otto's hand with a needle she explained everything to Sammy.  

"OUCH! CHILL Reggie!" Otto yelled out every once in awhile. 

"Don't be such a baby Rocket Boy" she said  "So anyway, after Twister went down, Otto was able to get the rope and climb back up.  I can't believe tying those shirts together actually worked.  Great idea Lars."

"Thanks" Lars said.

"MAN!  WHAT were you thinking Twister?  You've done some pretty dumb stuff before, but THIS?"

"I know Squid.  It was really stupid.  It seemed like a good idea at the time though." Twister said. 

 "If you EVER do that again, I swear I'll push you over so you won't have to jump!" Otto said.

"You won't have to worry about that Ottoman. I know how much all of you care about me now, even though it doesn't seem like it sometimes. I'm sorry for everything."

"It's not ALL your fault Twister." Reggie said.

"It isn't?" Otto asked.

"NO Otto!  I mean, look at everything he went through!  If you and Lars didn't have to act like freakin fools about us dating it never would have happened." She said.

Otto and Lars didn't say anything even though Reggie just busted them. They knew she was right.  

"So does this mean that you and Twister are going to keep dating?" Sam asked.

"DUH!" Twister said. "I love Reggie and I don't care what any of you say about it!"

"Me either." Reggie said.

"That's cool with me." Otto said.  "But I'm warning you Twister.  If you break her heart, I WILL whomp your ass big time!"

"Ok O-man.  No problemo." Twister said cause he knew it would never happen.

******

That night Twister was sitting in his room thinking about everything that happened.  Luckily his parents didn't know anything cause they would totally freak if they did.  He heard a knock at his door. 

"Come in" he said.

"Hey little bro."

"Hey Lars."

"I just wanted to see if your Ok."

"I'm fine." Twister said.

"Oh…um…I also wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did.  I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier.  I…acted like a real dork. I swear I will stay away from Reggie as long as you two are dating.  I can see how much you care about each other.  I'm really sorry Twister. I was only thinking about myself." 

"No problemo. Atleast everything turned out Ok" Twister said.

Lars continued "I know you think I hate you, but I don't really mean those things I say.  It's just the way I am. If anything happened to you…I just…I…uh…"  Lars said looking for the right words.

"I love you too Lars." Twister said, interrupting him.

"HEY!  I didn't say THAT!"

"That's cause you can't.  That's what you meant though." 

"No way!"  

"Whatever bro."  Twister got up, walked over to Lars and hugged him.  

 Lars returned the hug and then tried to play it off. "Hey! Get off me DORK!  What are you whacked or something?"

Twister just stood there grinning.  He knew that Lars had a hard time showing his true feelings.

"Look LAME-O" Lars said  "I'm getting sick of worrying about you.  I have better things to do.  I only look out for you cause Mom and Dad would have my ass if anything happened.  So next time you decide to go surfing by yourself or jump off a mountain, I'm just gonna WHOMP to death you and save you the trouble of getting yourself killed!"

"Ok Lars. Thanks."

"Whatever Dork!"

******

At the Rocket house, Reggie was sitting on her bed, working on the Zine when Otto came in and plopped down beside her. "How could you make me look like such a lame-o in front of Dad? Come on!  Fell off my bike?  I haven't fallen off my bike since I was like four!"

That's all Reggie could think of to tell Raymundo when he saw Otto's bandaged head and hands. "Well what did you want me to tell him?  That you almost got splattered all over the bottom of a cliff?"

"I guess not.  He probably wouldn't take it too well."

"I don't think so." Reggie said.

"I still got busted though cause you said I wasn't wearing my helmet." He said.

"That huge cut on your head would be kinda hard to explain if you had of been wearing it."

"Yeah, I guess." He said.

"So how are you feeling?" Reggie asked.

"I'll live.  I don't think I'll EVER take up mountain climbing though."

After a few minutes of silence, Reggie said "I was really scared Otto.  I thought I had lost you."

"Come on Reg!  You know I'll live forever.  I'm Otto Rocket."  He said, trying to make light of the situation.

"I'm NOT joking around Otto.  You're a real pain in my ass, but I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Thanks…I think." He said.

"When I saw you go over, something happened to me and I felt like I was four years old again.  It was the day mom died and we were at the hospital.  It was like reliving the whole thing over again.  It was so real." She said with tears in her eyes.

He put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.  He didn't remember that day.  In a way he was glad because he never felt the pain of losing her that Reggie and their dad felt, but it also made him really sad that he never got to know his mom.  "I'm sorry Reggie." He said softly "I know it was hell for you and dad when she died.  Don't worry about me though.  I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time. You're not getting rid of me that easy!"

She laughed with tears running down her face.  "I'm hope not Rocket Boy…I love you."  She reached out and hugged him.  

"I love you too Rocket Girl." He said, returning the hug.  "You better not tell anybody I said that though!"

"Deal." She said.

**********

The next morning, Twister and Reggie were sitting on the curb holding hands.  They were trying to decide what to do, when Otto came running out of the house in his swim trunks and holding his surfboard.

"I KNOW you're not going surfing like that" Reggie said, pointing his bandages.  

"Why not?" he said.

"Well DUH!  You need to rest, Otto.  Atleast for a few days." She said.

"No way! Otto Rocket doesn't rest."

"Whatever! I give up!" Reggie said.  She knew it was pointless to argue with him.

"I'm glad you agree.  So, you two coming with me, or what?"

"Right on dude!  Let me go get my board!" Twister said.

"Cool!  I'm going to get Squid" Otto ran over to Sam's house and rang the doorbell.

"You know what happened last time Twister." Reggie said. 

"Yeah, but I can do it now.  I know I can!"

"Ok.  I'm sure you'll do fine." She said trying to build up his confidence.

"Thanks." He said and kissed her.  Her lips pressed to his never felt so good.

"Awwww. Isn't that just so cute?" They looked up and saw Otto standing there.

"I thought you went to Squid's house!" Twister said, blushing.

"I did.  He's on his way.  Now are you two gonna get a room, or are we gonna go catch some gnarley waves?"

"I'm with you Ottoman!" Twister got up to go get his surfboard.  

********

At Rocket Beach, they paddled out to the best waves they'd seen in weeks. 

"Whoa!  These waves are awesome!" Otto said.

"A little too awesome if you ask me." Sam said, worried as usual.

They sat on their boards and waited for the right wave to come.  Finally, a huge swell appeared.  "There you go bro!  Looks like major tube to me!" Twister said to Otto.

"I'll get the next one dude. This one's all yours Twist!" 

'Thanks a lot' Twister thought to himself nervously. He put his fears aside and paddled up on the wave anyway.  He was shaky at first, but after a few seconds he was surfing. He pulled off a huge aerial then rode the tube.  The smile on his face couldn't have been any bigger. He paddled back to Otto, Sam and Reggie.  "I DID IT!!!  I REALLY DID IT!!!" he yelled.

"That was SIC Twister!  I've never seen you get so much air!  Way to go Bro!" Otto said.

"I knew you could do it!" Reggie said, hugging him.

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome, Twister!" Sam said. 

"Thanks guys."  

Then a monster swell came up behind them.  "PARTY WAVE!" Otto yelled.  

They all paddled up on it.  When they stood up on their boards Twister looked over and saw Reggie on one side of him and Otto on the other.  He smiled and thought that his life couldn't possibly get any better than it was at this very moment.  

The End

AN: Well that's it guys.  I really didn't want to finish it cause I had so much fun writing it, but I had to do it before my life ends on Tuesday.  This has got to be the longest thing I've ever written.  The whole thing was like 30 pages in Word single spaced. I hope I can write more stories soon.   

AN2:  Thx again to all my reviewers---you all are great!!!!!  I'm really glad you liked it.  Let me know how you liked the ending! LOVE YA!! 


End file.
